Double Date
by d'Rythem24
Summary: AoKise dan KagaKuro berdouble date? gimana jadinya kalau nyatanya Kuroko yang jadi pacar Kagami justru lebih sibuk karena Kise dan Aomine? Dan kejadian yang tak mengenakan dalam kencan merka pun berakhir,... Summary JELEK! gak pinter bikin summary. Baca aja deh ya. /plak/


**Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

DOUBLE DATE 

**d'Rythem24**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadayoshi.

****  
_**A/N: Halo,… Akhirnya aku bias memposting fanfict pertamaku dari fandom ini. Fanfic ini yaoi? Yup!tepatnya Shonen-ai sih, soalnya aku fujo. ^^ Semoga saja karyaku ini layak untung dibaca, bila tak layak, silahkan tinggalkan saja.  
Mengerti maksudnya? Jika kalian menyukai, mohon baca lalu beri reviews, namun bila tidak, tak perlu memaksakan diri.  
Ide ini murni milik saya dan juga foto KagaKuro yang member inspirasi hingga cerita ini terbuat. Kalo yang lain-lainnya, semua milik yang memilikinya*?* XDD**_

Hope you like it.

**-d'Rythem24 present-**

****

"Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi!" teriak Kise, melambaikan-tangan kanannya pada Kuroko dan juga Kagami yang berdiri di seberang jalan, sedangkan Aomine berada dalam gandengan tangan kirinya yang semata-mata langsung membuat hati Kagami terasa ditusuk-tusuk.

Mata Kagami melirik kebawah, lebih tepatnya ke tangannya dan juga tangan Kuroko yang tak bersentuhan sama sekali. Kagami mengumpat.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yang sudah tiba di hadapan Kuroko dan Kagami pun secara sigap memeluk pemuda berambut sebiru langit siang itu. "Aku rindu padamu, Kurokocchi." kata Kise gemas.

Tangan Kagami terkepal.

_'Berani sekali dia memeluk Kuroko sembarangan begitu!'_ batinnya menggeram.

Aomine melirik Kagami, melihat kepalan tangan kekasih sahabatnya yang di sambut seringaian Aomine.

"Ayo! Kita mulai double datenya!" ujar Kise bersemangat selepasnya ia dari pelukan Kuroko. 

**-d'Rythem24 present-**

"Ne, ne, Kurokocchi, apa kau tau? Kemarin aku dan Aominecchi mengadakan latih tanding,..."

Kise dan Kuroko masih menempel erat, bahkan secara terang-terangan-tanpa takut Aomine dan Kagami cemburu Kise merangkul Kuroko dengan akrabnya sambil bercerita tiada akhir.

_'Cih, ini sebenarnya kencan untuk siapa sih? Kise dan Kuroko atau aku_ _dan Kuroko?'_ umpat Kagami dalam hati. Dia lalu melirik Aomine yang berjalan di sampingnya, wajahnya terlihat santai tetapi perhatiannya tetap ia pusatkan pada Kise-Kekasihnya.

_'Hoi, hoi, apa kau tidak merasa panas atau apa, ahou?_' batin Kagami bertanya pada Aomine. Lalu,...

**Tung!**

"Pfft!" Aomine menahan tawa. Kise dan Kuroko menoleh ke belakang.

Wajah Kagami memerah padam, beberapa burung kecil terlihat-samar mengelilingi puncak kepalanya yang masih menempel telak dengan tiang listrik. Ya, dia baru saja menabraknya karena terlalu banyak pikiran dan tidak fokus.

"Aduh! Kepalaku!" Kagami menggosok-gosok kepala bagian depannya sambil mengaduh.

"Kagamicchi! Bisa ulangi sekali lagi adegan tadi? Aku belum sempat merekamnya-ssu!" pinta Kise antusias sembari memegangi ponselnya.  
"Siapa sudi, _baka!_" teriak Kagami penuh emosi.  
"Kagami-kun, kalau jalan pakai mata, jangan lengah." nasehat Kuroko tak mengerti keadaan. Dan omongannya tadi justru membuat Kagami semakin panas.

_'Kuso! Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini!'_ umpat Kagami untuk kesekian kalinya. 

**-d'Rythem24 present-**

Sepertinya hampir selusin perempatan tanda kekesalan muncul di sudut demi sudut wajah Kagami. Bagaimana tidak, bila saat ini mereka-Aomine, dirinya, Kise dan Kuroko tengah terduduk di atas bangku bersama-sama, namun dengan posisi yang tak mengenakan sama sekali. Dia dan Kuroko duduk berhimpitan, sedangkan Kise berada di sebelahnya, dan Aomine duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Perlu dicatat, secara berhimpitan juga.

Tapi berbeda jauh dari Kagami, sepertinya Kuroko tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan posisi duduk mereka saat ini. Buktinya, dia santai-santai saja menyedot vanilla shake yang ada ditangannya.

"Wah, Tetsu, kenapa kau enak-enakan sendiri? Aku juga mau minta." cetus Aomine tiba-tiba yang secara cepat menyedot vanilla shake milik Kuroko. Setelah itu dia mengecap-ngecap lidahnya, "manis, Tetsu." komentar Aomine seraya mengacak rambut Kuroko. Seringaian yang persis seperti dibagian awal, muncul lagi.

_'Aomine, teme! Akan kubunuh kau nanti! Beraninya kau mencuri ciuman tidak langsung dari Kuroko padahal aku sendiri belum pernah merasakannya! Kuso!'_ lagi, Kagami cuma bisa mengumpat dengan perempatan yang sudah total selusin diwajahnya.

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kagami dan seketika membuang semua perempatan yang ada.

"Apa Kagami-kun juga haus?" tanya Kuroko sambil menyodorkan vanilla shakenya.

_'Baka! Siapa yang sudi mencicipi bibir bekas Aomine yang ada disana!'_ dan Kagami mengumpat lagi.

"Aku haus-ssu!" kali ini, gantian Kise yang menyerobot vanilla shake Kuroko yang segera di sedotnya setelah itu. "Hmm, enak-ssu!" komentar Kise gemas.

_'Teme!'_

Kalian tau erangan siapa itu yang lagi dan lagi cuma bisa disuarakan si pemilik dari dalam hatinya.

"Nah, Kurokocchi, bagusnya setelah ini kita kemana ya?" tanya Kise tak tau tempat.  
"Aku terserah pada Kagami-kun saja." jawab Kuroko seraya melirik Kagami sekilas.  
"Ne, Kagamicchi, kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Kise pada Kagami.

_'Mengirim kau dan kekasih negromu ke neraka! Bangsat!'_ jawab Kagami penuh amarah, masih dari dalam hatinya saja.

"Hei, Kagamicchi, kenapa wajahmu kelihatan masam begitu?" tanya Kise dengan watados.  
"Sudahlah, Kise. Jangan ganggu dia,... Sudah jelas, kan? Kagami tak menikmati kencan ini sama sekali." kata Aomine yang membuat Kuroko sedikit berkedik. "Benar, kan, Kagami?"

Kagami menoleh, "Teme, apa yang kau katakan, hah?" geram Kagami yang kesabarannya sudah hampir habis, ditatapnya Aomine dengan sengit.  
Aomine menyeringai, "Kalau memang kau menikmatinya, mana buktinya, hmm?" tanya Aomine.

"Menggandeng Tetsu? tidak, memeluknya? tidak, merangkulnya? Kau tidak, bahkan mengobrol pun, kalian tidak. Apa-apaan itu? Apa benar kalian pasangan kekasih? Jangan bercanda." kata Aomine yang menyimpulkan secara tepat.

Kuroko tertunduk, seakan berpikir dan menyadari secara nyata tentang apa yang barusan Aomine katakan. Sedangkan Kagami sendiri tak bisa membantahnya, tangannya terkepal penuh kekesalan.

"Ne, Kagamicchi, apa iya kau dan Kurokocchi berpacaran-ssu? Hmm, bahkan Momocchi saja jauh lebih romantis darimu ketika memperlakukan Kurokocchi," Kise menyambung, sambil mengingat sosok Manager tim basket kekasihnya yang memang menyukai Kuroko sejak lama. "Hei, Kagamicchi, jangan-jangan kau memang tipe pacar yang semacam itu ya, hmm?" Kise masih melanjutkan. Kagami menatapnya sengit juga.  
"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kagami balik.  
"Kau itu...tidak pernah mencium Kurokocchi, kan?" dan pertanyaan Kise tadi kontan membuat Kuroko meremas vanilla shakenya, dan wajah Kagami pun memerah.  
"_Te-Teme_, apa yang kau bi-ho-hoi!" Kagami tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya dikarenakan kepalanya di pegang mendadak oleh Kise dan di toleh paksakan menghadap Kuroko yang juga bernasib sama sepertinya.

"_Te-Teme_, apa mau kalian?" geram Kagami yang entah mengapa kehilangan kekuatannya untuk melawan.  
"Aomine-kun, tolong lepaskan." pinta Kuroko. Tapi Aomine cuma tersenyum culas.  
"Kalian tidak pernah berciuman, kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang saatnya?"

Mata Kagami dan Kuroko pun terbelalak secara bersamaan.

"Ho-Hoi!" bentak Kagami memprotes. Tapi terlambat, kepala sudah bergerak makin maju ke depan.

_'Kuso!'_ umpat Kagami yang menatap wajah shock Kuroko makin mendekat padanya.

"Hentikan lelucon kalian!" teriak Kagami yang emosinya sudah tak bisa teredam lagi. Secara kasar dia menggerakan tangannya-bermaksud menepis tangan Kise, tetapi,...

**Plak!**

Bruk!  
  
"Tetsu/Kurokocchi!" seru Aomine dan Kise bersamaan. Sedangkan Kagami hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kurokocchi, apa kau-"  
"Tolong hentikan, Kise-kun," sela Kuroko seraya memegangi pipinya sendiri-yang secara tak sengaja tertampar Kagami dan membuatnya sampai terjatuh.

Kuroko perlahan-lahan berdiri, masih sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Aku permisi dulu. Maaf." pamit Kuroko yang setelah itu berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.  
"Ku-Kurokocchi!" sahut Kise dengan mimik cemas.

_'Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?'_ pikir Kagami, menatap tangannya sendiri yang tak bisa berhenti dari gemetarannya.

Aomine mencengkram kerah kemeja Kagami kasar, wajahnya memerah padam penuh amarah.

"Brengsek, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Tetsu, hah?!" bentak Aomine bersamaan dengan tangannya yang siap meninju Kagami-tetapi Kise dengan sigap menahannya.  
"Aominecchi, tenanglah." bisik Kise berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. "Dan kau juga, Kagamicchi, tega sekali kau menampar Kurokocchi seperti itu! Kau itu benar-benar kekasihnya atau bukan, hah?!" kali ini Kise yang gantian memarahinya.

Kagami mengerjap, menyadari Kise dan Aomine yang saat ini tengah menatap sengit padanya. Dia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Aomine, menggeram bersiap menumpahkan emosinya.

"Kami melakukan semua itu untukmu!" Aomine bersuara terlebih dulu. "Kau kira aku akan tinggal diam saat mengetahui hubunganmu dan Tetsu tak kunjung mengalami kemajuan, hah? Kalian membuatku muak, terutama kau! Tak bisakah sedikit saja kau bersikap manis padanya? Kau mencintai Tetsu, kan? Aku dan Kise sengaja bersikap seperti tadi sejak awal supaya kau bisa sedikit berinisiatif! Bertindak posesif, atau apalah... Tapi kau tetap saja acuh, kau ini kekasih macam apa, hah?" Aomine bertutur panjang lebar, membuat Kagami dan Kise tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kagami membisu. Menyadari bila apa yang Aomine katakan sepenuhnya memanglah benar. Ini salahnya, dirinya bukan kekasih yang baik.

Aomine menepuk dahinya sendiri putus asa, membawa Kise ke dalam rangkulannya, lalu menunjuk Kagami secara tajam.

"Cepat kejar, Tetsu, bodoh! Aku yakin dia belum lari terlalu jauh! Minta maaflah padanya!" bentak Aomine sekali lagi, kali ini berisi titah. Dan Kagami pun tak lagi ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya hanya untuk berdiam diri disana.

"Terima kasih, Aomine, Kise." ucap Kagami yang kemudian cepat meninggalkan dua orang yang memberinya pencerahan tersebut.  
"Ah, sama-sama." balas Aomine malas-malasan.

Kise mengikuti arah Kagami pergi sebelum akhirnya menatap Aomine lagi. "Aominecchi, tadi itu keren sekali-ssu!" gemas Kise, dipeluknya Aomine kian erat setelahnya.  
"Nah, Kise?" desis Aomine.  
"Ya, Aominecchi?"  
"Ayo, sekarang kita berkencan berdua saja."  
"Ayo!" setuju Kise bersemangat. 

**-d'Rythem24 present-**

Kagami masih berlari sambil kepalanya menengok ke kanan-kiri, mencari Kuroko yang ia yakini pasti belum berlari jauh dari sekitar sini. Mengingat Kuroko itu lamban-dan seperti apa yang Aomine katakan padanya, bahwa dia harus meminta maaf.

Kagami mengepalkan tangannya yang tadi bisa-bisanya justru menyakiti Kuroko.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

_'Kuroko, kau ada dimana?'_ batin Kagami cemas. Dan langkahnya pun melambat, tatapannya terarah lurus ke depan menatap sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya kini terlihat tengah berdiam sendirian.

Kuroko memegangi pipinya, mengingat tamparan Kagami padanya lalu matanya terpejam. Kuroko tau Kagami tak sengaja melakukannya, dan tamparan tadi itu pun tak terlalu menyakitkan. Namun, mengingat bahwa Kagami adalah kekasihnya, justru hal itulah yang membuatnya sakit.

"Kagami-kun,..." sebutnya yang langsung di sambut hilir angin di sekitarnya.

Kuroko membuka matanya, menyadari langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mendekatinya. Kuroko membalikan tubuhnya, dan matanya sedikit terbelalak mendapati siapa orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kagami-kun,..." kali ini Kuroko menyebutkannya pada orang yang tepat. Pancaran mata Kagami terlihat lesu, tangannya tergerak, ikut menempatkannya di atas telapak tangan Kuroko-dimana Kagami menamparnya tadi.

"Tolong maafkan aku, Kuroko," ucap Kagami yang menatap Kuroko secara intens. "aku memang bukanlah kekasih yang baik." lanjut Kagami.  
"Kagami-kun?"  
"Aku sadar, selama ini tak sekalipun satu dari sikap yang aku tunjukan padamu membuatmu merasa nyaman. Kau tau, kan? A-aku ini bukanlah tipe lelaki yang romantis, dan kau juga merupakan kekasih pertamaku," tutur Kagami yang menghentikan dulu penjelasannya. Kali ini tangannya yang lain ikut bergerak, mengusap pipi Kuroko yang satu lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko. Tapi kau perlu tau, sekasar apapun sikapku selama ini padamu, dan seacuh apapun aku padamu, itu di sebabkan aku yang memang kurang peka. Juga a-aku tak begitu mengerti bagaimana caranya menjadi romantis, terlebih bila dihadapkan pada sosok lelaki yang se-se-semanis dirimu," Kagami memberi jeda, wajahnya keburu memerah. "tapi kau harus tau satu hal paling penting,..."

Kagami dan Kuroko masih bertatapan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kuroko." ungkap Kagami bersungguh-sungguh. Kuroko mengerjap, bibirnya lalu tertarik dan matanya terpejam.  
"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko melingkarkan kedua tangannya di antara tengkuk Kagami, memeluk lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan erat.

"Ku-Kuroko?" meski bingung, Kagami tetap saja membalas pelukan Kuroko.  
"Aku senang, Kagami-kun. Aku sangat senang, karena Kagami-kun mencintai aku. Terima kasih." ungkap Kuroko membalas. Gantian, Kagami yang tersenyum bahagia sekarang.

Mereka lalu melepaskan diri dari tubuh masing-masing, bertatapan sebentar, hingga kemudian berinisiatif bersamaan untuk saling mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain. Kagami merunduk, dan Kuroko mendongak.

"Kagami-kun/Kuroko,..." sebut mereka bersamaan pula sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar menyatu. Tanpa paksaan, dan tanpa titah dari siapapun.

Bibir bagian bawah Kuroko di hisap secara kasar oleh Kagami, membuat Kuroko sedikit melenguh seraya meremas kuat-kuat kemeja Kagami.

_'Beginikah rasanya ciuman?'_ pikir Kagami. Tangannya menekan tengkuk dan pinggang Kuroko yang semakin ia rapatkan padanya. _'Ciuman pertama dari cinta pertama kita. Seindah ini, kah?'  
_  
Kagami dan Kuroko mengakhiri pagutan bibir mereka, dan Kagami langsung mengernyitkan keningnya mendapati wajah memerah Kuroko yang untuk pertama kalinya dia lihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau benar-benar sangat manis, Kuroko Tetsuya." puji Kagami disusul dengan ia yang mencium Kuroko tepat di puncak kepalanya.

Dan lagi, Kuroko tersenyum bahagia. 

**-d'Rythem24 present-**

Tangan mereka berdua saling bergenggaman, tak menghiraukan pandangan heran orang-orang yang mengarah tepat ke arah mereka. Dua orang lelaki muda yang berparas tampan, tetapi bertingkah layaknya sepasang kekasih. Ya, mereka memang pasangan kekasih.

"Nah, Kuroko, selanjutnya kita kemana?" tanya Kagami seraya melirik Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum.  
"Kemanapun tak masalah, Kagami-kun. Selama aku bersamamu, aku senang." jawab Kuroko. Dan jari jemari mereka semakin erat bertautan. 

**-d'Rythem24 present-**

_**Di tempat lain,...**_

"Kita kan rencananya double date, tapi kenapa malah jadi berpisah begini-ssu?" keluh Kise seraya menggigit penuh nafsu popscicle di tangannya.  
"Bukannya lebih enak? Kita jadi lebih bebas bermesraan, kan, Kise?" goda Aomine, di jilatnya sedikit ujung bibir Kise yang membuat wajah Kise merona seketika.  
"A-Aominecchi, genit!" umpat Kise. Aomine tersenyum.  
"Berharap saja hubungan mereka akan berubah menjadi lebih baik." ujar Aomine.

_'Jadi, kita tidak perlu mengadakan double date yang merepotkan seperti ini lagi.'_ batinnya melanjutkan.

Oh, rupanya tak hanya Kagami yang tak menyukai rencana 'Double Date' ini. 

***OWARI*  
**


End file.
